Programming language compilers often include optimizers to improve the execution performance of the generated object code (also referred to as executable code or executables). The optimizations performed may include, for examples, removal of not executed codes (“dead code”) to reduce the overall code size, loop unrolling for parallel execution to improve execution speed, and so forth.
In recent years, advances in microprocessor and related technologies have led to the development and availability of a wide range of wireless mobile devices, such as wireless mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and so forth. Concurrently, various software technologies, such as just-in-time compilation, and so forth, have been developed to facilitate cross platform application development.
The current state of just-in-time compilation has at least two disadvantages. First of all, it does not optimize for power level nor energy requirement of the wireless mobile devices. Secondly, the unconditional compilation of all received codes may be power and/or energy inefficient.